Regression, Confession, and Affection
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Regression, Confession, and Affection is a NaruHina FanFic about Naruto finally realizing his feelings for Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note_:_ _**I do not own Naruto**. _

* * *

Chapter 1: "Dream of You"

* * *

Hinata is having a dream about Naruto. She wants to tell him how she feels, however, the words will not come out. She then has multiple flashbacks . After some more dreaming, she wakes up, frustrated, tired, and not being able to sleep anymore. She goes to the bathroom to splash her face with cold water. Hinata gazes at herself in the mirror...she is 18 now, and so much has happened in her life. She can legally drink and do many adult things. It is 6 AM, so she prepares a ramen salad for breakfast...

Naruto is tussling in his dream. He just defeated Pein by using a rasen-shuriken. He wasn't able to go on missions for two years due to overuse of that technique. He himself is also 18 and like Hinata, he's gone through a lot of stuff in his lifetime. His dream next flashes about Hinata. Then it slides into an instance where after throwing 1200 kunais to the targets on a tree, he collapses. He then wakes up in a smiling Hinata's arms. She simply says, "Naruto-kun." Before he has anytime to react, he wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: **I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 2: "Get Together"

* * *

During his usual breakfast of pork ramen and low fat milk, Naruto cannot seem to rid Hinata from his mind. As he digs his chopsticks in his bowl for some ramen, the flashbacks re-appear. It is suddenly dark and he sees the little kid version of himself swinging on a swing alone with his head down, crying.

"I was always alone, " he says.

Then it shows a little girl clinging to her dad's side. Naruto squints to get a closer look at the girl, who turns out to be Hinata. Just as he is trying to comprehend what the heck is going on, a weird feeling engulfs him. It shows Hinata outside her father's dojo. She seems very gloomy and downtrotten. He wonders if this is trying to tell him something. No sooner than he realizes what he must do when one last flashback appears. It is the chunnin exam once more, and it's his match against Kiba. Naruto sees Hinata cheering for him. It leaves a soothing sensation in his insides. The flashbacks stop. He drops his chopsticks, gets his coat, and races for the door. What Naruto does not realize is that Hinata is almost at the door. They both open the door at the same time, and they say each others name in unison. Shrugging off the slight embarrassment, Naruto asks Hinata if she wants to get together with him for dinner. Her face turning increasingly scarlet, Hinata quickly accepts Naruto's offer.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: **I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 3: Getting Ready

* * *

It is a few hours past midday, and Hinata is still stunned. Not so much stunned from Naruto asking her out, but the fact that she did not faint during the process was remarkable in itself. Sakura swung by her house to get her dolled up for her date. She is happy for her. That aside, they start picking out/trying on dresses, shoes, etc...

Naruto is baffled, as well as pissed off. The only thing that he could possibly wear is his current jumpsuit. As he starts to think about what he should do...POOF Kakashi appears out of nowhere.

"Kakashi-sensei, I got a date and I need some help."

He tells him that he will help him get ready for his date. Kakashi then makes a mundane comment about his jumpsuit. With a snap of the fingers, a sweet suit flashed before Naruto's eyes. His eyes were aghast because that suit was the most expensive suit in the market. Naruto is ready for his date a little while later. As he heads for his door, Kakashi wished him well and then poofed away.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note**: _I do not own Naruto._**

Chapter 4: Owning Up

* * *

"You look amazing Hinata!," Sakura says beaming. As the girls were cleaning up, a noise came from the window. Hinata starts heading towards the window, but Sakura tells her not to advance further. Sakura opens the window to see Naruto standing on the street. He's still in his jumpsuit.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT, WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR PLACE GETTING READY?! YOU'RE GOING ON A FREAKING DATE!!"

Before Sakura could scold him any further, Naruto calmly tells her to tell Hinata that he made reservations to Muraku's. He then poofs away back home.

Later on at Muraku's, Naruto and Hinata sat comfortably at a corner table. They start to chat, and all seems to go well so far for the two. Naruto cracks some jokes and Hinata laughs. After laughing at some more jokes, they gaze into each other's eyes. As they were leaning in for a kiss, the waiter comes in with their orders. Naruto ordered fried pork while Hinata had a ramen casserole.

"Oh Naruto-kun, dinner was amazing," said Hinata.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Naruto replied .

After dinner, they took a stroll through the park.

Soon after they were sitting on a bench not too far from a gazebo. The weather was a bit chippy, so Naruto took off his coat to put it around Hinata. She tells him that he is very sweet. He promptly blushes. They gaze into each other's eyes , and Naruto starts talking...

"Hinata, I am not very good at this whole talking thing, so I will try my best...I apologize for not noticing it sooner. It took me until this morning to finally realize..."

Her eyes start to glisten. He continues, then she interrupts him...

"N-Naruto-kun, do you like me?"  
"No."

"Well, do you want me?"  
"No."

A tear slips.

"D-don't you want to hold my hand?"

Not able to hold back any more tears, Hinata starts crying. Naruto wipes her tears away. She tells him to back off. She then rants about how she held hope about him liking her for all these years. Then as she starts walking away, Naruto tells her to wait up.

"What is it?! You don't like me, nor do you want me, nor do you wish to hold my hand!"

Naruto suddenly grabs her hand and holds it. He says softly to her...

"Hinata, the reason that I don't lke you is becuase I love you. I don't just want you, baby I NEED you! Of course I would like to hold your hand, but I would much rather hold you in my arms. I love you Hinata, always and forever."

She is stunned.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?"

The rain starts coming down and they kiss passionately . Tears start to fall from their eyes. When the tears hit the ground, it formed a heart.

Then they embraced, holding on to each other tightly as the rain kept falling.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note**: I do not own Naruto.**

Final Chapter: "The Fallout"

* * *

To some people, it came as an utter shock. When they're not on missions, Naruto and Hinata spend every moment together. New people form from those two.

We skip ahead several years. Naruto and his comrades are older. Naruto told Hinata that he was going to be the next in line for Hokage. She congratulates him with a nice, long kiss. They are sitting under a big tree in each others arms. Naruto tells Hinata that he wouldn't know where he'd be if he wasn't for her.

"Don't worry about that because you have me already; you'll forever have me."

Sakura is walking to the gates. She is upset because she has no one. Everyone she knows are all couples. As she gloomly continues her walk, a child-like voice calls out her name. Sakura is mildly shocked to see a young sasuke again.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for EVERYTHING that may have personally and emotionally harmed you. Please forgive me. I love you."  


All she could muster was a stuttered, "Sas-sasuke-kun?"

The young Sasuke promptly gets down on one knee. The clone suddenly poofs away to reveal the real sasuke with a small box. He opens it to reveal a ring.

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

She says yes.

Naruto is walking Hinata home one particular afternoon. They are at her house when he wraps his arms around her . As he is about to say goodbye, Hinata asks him to press down on her belly a little. He does as told.

Naruto smiles because Hinata is pregnant with their first child.

FIN

**Author's note: **_This was the first fanfic I've ever written. I hope you liked reading this fanfic. I would appreciate it if you can give me a review . I won't get upset if you criticize it because I'm always looking to improve my writing._


End file.
